The Fate Of The World
by Madlea24
Summary: His world came crashing down around him the moment that he first laid his eyes on his precious Gertrude.


His world came crashing down around him the moment that he first laid his eyes on his precious baby girl. He decided then that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, and for years she was his world. In turn for his tender love for her, she gave him the promise of everlasting service and devotion; she would always be there for him when he needed her. And she was. She was his most valued companion.

Nathan knew that his relationship with Gertrude-as he liked to call her-was abnormal. And Audrey, in her wonderfully blunt way, seemed to take pleasure in reminding him exactly that. According to her he coddled Gerdy, and his attachment to her might be a sign that he had some emotional issues that needed sorting out. But this came from the woman that carelessly drove her cars over cliffs, left them out in terrible storms, and just wasn't the best driver in general. When it came to the treatment of their cars, they had agreed to disagree.

One of the things that Nathan had vowed never to do was to drink and drive, especially with his beautiful Gertrude. Which is why he was now in this predicament... he could either break his promise, or let Audrey drive Gerdy. He cringed at the thought of seeing her body lying in a mangled heap at the bottom of a cliff.

He glanced over at the blonde perched on the bar stool beside him; the only thing she'd had to drink tonight was a glass of sparkling water with an orange slice in it. Damn it.

He hopped-or rather fell-off of his chair and pulled on his jacket. Audrey took the hint and slapped a couple of bucks onto the counter before slipping out of the door to the Gull.

"Nathan," she paused to look up at him, "are you sure you want to drive?"

The truth was, he still hadn't decided what he was going to do yet. Audrey didn't need to drive him home, she could just slip up to her apartment behind them while he called a cab. He was sure that she would watch Gertrude overnight for him, but letting his partner drive her was another story all together.

He squared his shoulders and looked back down at her.

"No."

"I could call a cab for you, and you could come pick her-" she nodded towards Gerdy, "up in the morning."

"No. Because you're going to drive her."

Audrey's heart stopped in her chest at his words; she couldn't drive his truck. She was Nathan's baby, not to mention her less-than-stellar driving record.

"Nathan," she choked a little, "I can't. What if-"

"Audrey, look at me."

She did.

"I trust you. Maybe I shouldn't," she laughed, "but I do."

So Audrey climbed behind the wheel of the large blue truck and turned the engine over, with the feeling that the fate of the world was on her shoulders.

She felt the rumble of the engine deep in her chest, and she geared herself up for the short drive to Nathan's place.

_"." _She told herself hopefully. _"Just Breathe."_

She put her foot on the gas and they inched up the little gravel drive that lead away from the Gull at a painfully slow pace.

"We aren't going to make it up that hill if you go this slow."

She gave a little sigh and pressed down on the pedal as gently as possible.

Their ride went surprisingly well, and they arrived at Nathan's house a little breathless and very shaken. But they had survived.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby, Audrey" Nathan slurred.

She let out a hysterical laugh.

"Yeah, no problem."

She hopped out of the Bronco and opened his door. He stood on wobbly legs and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist to support him. They half walked-half slid to the door in an awkward shuffle. And as Nathan was unlocking the door it dawned on her;

"We didn't really think this through."

"Yeah?" He huffed "How so?"

"Well I don't exactly have any way to get home."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly and opening the door.

"You'll sleep here. It's the least I could do for someone that takes such good care of my baby."

She pulled the blankets tighter around her from her place on the couch and called out in the darkness; "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Gertrude is a really stupid name."

He chuckled.


End file.
